


The king and father

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther přimhouřil oči. „To kvůli tomu klukovi, že ano?“ zeptal se, jeho hlas najednou tvrdý, jak rychle ztrácel trpělivost. „Nechceš se ženit, kvůli tomu klukovi.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king and father

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The king and father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118854) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens)



„Otče? Chtěl jsi se mnou mluvit?“ 

Uther neodpověděl, ale zvedl k němu pohled, zamyšlený, soustředěný. Pořád ještě byl oblečený jako na zasedání se svými rádci, i když už odložil korunu, takže vypadal trochu víc jako otec než jako král. Ale Artuše přijal v trůnním sále, ne ve svých soukromých komnatách, a ve tváři měl kamenný výraz, sál prázdný kromě nich dvou. 

Artuš si byl jistý, že ať už si ho otec dal zavolat kvůli čemukoli, nebude to nic příjemného. 

Nutné, nejspíš. Rozumné, snad. Ne příjemné. 

„Pojď sem,“ vybídnul ho otec a pokynul mu rukou a Artuš, krok pevný a sebejistý, došel do čela sálu. 

Otec stal ze svého trůnu a dlouhý plášť se mu zavlnil kolem lýtek. Límec černé haleny měl rozhalený. Ale stál rovně, působivý v tmavém oblečení, ramena široká. Hrdý a majestátní i bez koruny. 

Artuš zadoufal, že bude jednou taky tak klidný, tak sebevědomý ve své roli krále, jako je teď jeho otec. 

„Artuši,“ oslovil ho král a jeho hlas byl vstřícnější, o něco jemnější, než když mluvil se svými rádci nebo se svými lidmi, a jakkoli těžké bylo někdy rozlišit od sebe muže, který byl jeho otcem, a krále, Artuš si byl jistý, že tohle je muž obtěžkaný vládou a zodpovědností, ale zároveň je to člověk, který své království miluje, a je ochotný pro něj udělat všechno, i za cenu vlastního štěstí. 

Možná i za cenu _Artušova_ štěstí? 

„Ano?“ 

Uther se na něj pár vteřin mlčky díval, jako by ho hodnotil, jako by zvažoval, co o něm ví, a snažil se odhadnout jeho reakci, a potom jeho výraz zkameněl. „Vím, že se na takové věci cítíš mladý, a už kvůli tomu jsem tě nechtěl k ničemu nutit, ale pravdou je, že chci, aby ses oženil.“ 

Artuš překvapeně zamrkal a beze slova pootevřel pusu. 

„Ty sám víš, že pokud chceme udržet klid v království, musí mít lidé jistotu, že se o ně dokážeš postarat. A důležitou povinností každého krále je dát svým lidem potomka. Mluvil jsem s hlavami několika rodin, jejichž dcery by byly vhodné pro takový sňatek a myslím –“

„Ne.“ Artuš otce bez uvažování přerušil, hlas pevný. Nevěřícně potřásl hlavou, protože když vcházel do místnosti, to poslední, co čekal, bylo, že na něj otec bude tlačit kvůli svatbě. Kvůli svatbě s nějakou dívkou, kterou nejspíš nikdy předtím neviděl a kterou mu vybrali jen proto, že je z _vhodné_ rodiny, možná dokonce princezna z některého vedlejšího království, vhodná partie, protože by upevnila moc, upevnila spojenectví se svojí zemí a zároveň dala lidem vyhlídky na královského potomka, na nového malého dědice. „Nebudu se ženit jen proto, že se to někomu hodí,“ prohlásil jistě a snažil se přitom zakrýt, jak moc ho ta myšlenka děsí. 

Artuš se _nemohl_ oženit. Ne, když věděl, že žádné manželství, které by mu otec mohl vyjednat, by nepřineslo štěstí ani jemu ani jeho ženě. 

Otec se zamračil a udělal krok k němu, jako by se pokoušel zastrašit mladého, neposlušného rytíře. „Artuši, doufal jsem, že ses konečně naučil, že jsem nejen tvůj otec, ale také tvůj král. A očekávám, že uděláš, co ti řeknu.“ 

Artuš pevně sevřel čelisti. Samozřejmě, že si byl vědom toho, co od něj otec – co od něj celé království – očekává. Respektoval svého otce, miloval ho, a obvykle by mu naslouchal a možná by ani nepřemýšlel o tom, že by odporoval jeho vůli, ale byly věci… Artuš se narovnal v ramenou a pokusil se tvářit klidně. „Dokud jsi králem ty, není přece třeba, abych se ženil.“ 

Uther přimhouřil oči. „To kvůli tomu klukovi, že ano?“ zeptal se, jeho hlas najednou tvrdý, jak rychle ztrácel trpělivost. „Nechceš se ženit, kvůli tomu klukovi.“ 

„Otče?“ 

Otec trhnul rameny a na okamžik vypadal téměř výhrůžně. „Nic jsem neříkal, ale nejsem slepý, Artuši,“ ujistil ho chladně. „Nechával jsem to být, protože jste byli diskrétní, ale vzhledem k okolnostem –“

Artuš na něj zmateně zíral. „O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se nechápavě, protože – opravdu. Otec tu před ním stál, uprostřed trůnního sálu, a byl si tak absolutně jistý tím, že se Artuš odmítá oženit proto, že má vztah s nějakým chlapcem? Jak si mohl být tak zatraceně jistý, když Artuš žádného milence neměl, _nikoho_ neměl, bez ohledu na to, jak moc chtěl? Bez ohledu na to, jak strašně moc chtěl –

„O tom, že si svého sluhu bereš do postele,“ odpověděl Uther přezíravě. „Nebo sis snad myslel, že o tom nevím?“ 

„Merlina?“ Artuš zalapal po dechu. „Myslíš si, že –“

Otec protočil oči. „Kdybych ti to chtěl vyčítat, udělal bych to už dávno. Očividně je to mnohem jednodušší řešení, než mít pletky s nějakou ženou, která by si na tebe mohla začít dělat nároky, a urozenou ženu by sis samozřejmě musel nejdříve vzít, a pak ten problém s případnými potomky –“

Artuš na něj nevěřícně zíral. „Nikdy jsem si Merlina nevzal do postele.“ 

Uther se zarazil a poprvé od chvíle, kdy Artuš vešel do sálu, se zdálo, že je to on, kdo je překvapený. „Nevzal? Myslel jsem, že to proto jsi k němu tak shovívavý. Že trpíš to, jak mizerný je sluha, proto, že má… jiné kvality.“ 

Artuš pomalu zakroutil hlavou. 

„V tom případě ovšem…“ Otec naklonil hlavu na stranu a nespouštěl z něj pohled. Ty inteligentní oči, které vždycky nakonec odhalily lež, ačkoli se Artuš snažil ponechat ho ve tmě. Vždycky na to nakonec přišel, protože ho znal a věděl, co hledat. 

A v tomhle případě toho bylo hodně co hledat. Protože Artuš možná neměl vztah – rozhodně ne milostný – s Merlinem nebo s někým jiným, ale… oh, ale jak _chtěl_. Jak strašně toho kluka chtěl, už od chvíle, kdy se ten idiot postavil králi, před celým dvorem, a napil se za Artuše z otráveného poháru. Protože Artuš měl pravdu, tehdy, když se potkali poprvé, a on řekl, že na Merlinovi něco je. Něco na tom, jak zůstával za všech okolností po jeho boku, neotřesitelně loajální a překvapivě moudrý, a Artuš ho chtěl víc s každou další výpravou, na kterou Merlin nemusel, ale stejně s ním šel, a s každým dalším okamžikem, kdy mu Merlin dodával odvahu nebo si s ním jen povídal u ohniště, dlouho do noci. Chtěl ho víc pokaždé, když se ho Merlin náhodou dotkl, zatímco mu pomáhala s oblékáním, a s každým dalším trochu moc intimním snem. 

Artuš sklopil oči. „Miluju ho.“ 

Otec udělal další krok k němu a zvedl ruku. „Ty –“ nedokončil myšlenku a jen na něj mlčky zíral, obočí zvednuté. Paže mu klesla zpátky podél těla a jeho obličej zkameněl. „Miluješ ho?“ zeptal se, jako by tomu nemohl uvěřit. „A on? Miluje on tebe?“ 

Jeho výraz Artuše vyzíval ke lži. 

Artuš pevně stiskl víčka a polkl, před očima Merlinovu tvář. To, jak s ním jde do každého nebezpečí, bez zaváhání a dobrovolně, jak stojí po jeho boku bez ohledu na všechno. A na okamžik chtěl říct, že ano, Merlin mě miluje, ale pak si vzpomněl na něco dalšího. Na Merlinův obličej pokaždé, když se u dvora objevila hezká dívka, na to, jak nosil Morganě květiny vždy, když se necítila dobře, i když vášnivě tvrdil, že k ní nic necítí, a jak klidně a absolutně vyrovnaně se tvářil vždycky, když při oblékání omylem přejel prsty po Artušově kůži, jako by to na něj nijak nepůsobilo – jako by pro něj nebyl žádný rozdíl v tom, jestli se dotýká Artuše nebo jeho oblečení – zatímco Artuš se musel přemáhat, aby si ho nepřitáhl k sobě, aby si ho nepřitiskl k tělu a nepolíbil ho, aby všechno mezi nimi nepokazil, jen kvůli tomu, že cítil něco, co by neměl. 

„Ne.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemiluje.“ 

Uther se na něj pár vteřin díval, jak se pokoušel odhadnout, jestli mu může věřit nebo ne, a potom krátce přikývl. „Dobře,“ řekl chladně a jeho tón zabolel. „Tak si dej pozor, aby to tak zůstalo. Nemůžeš ho _milovat_ , Artuši. A pokud se dozvím, že jsi mi lhal, a že spolu něco máte, můžu ti slíbit, že toho ten kluk bude litovat.“ 

Artuš zaťal zuby, protože někde v té výhrůžce se schovávala naprosto konkrétní hrozba vyhnanství, možná dokonce trestu smrti, a rozhodně příkaz oženit se s dívkou, kterou mu otec přikáže, pokud nechce, aby byl Merlin potrestaný za jeho vlastní chybu, za jeho vlastní slabost, a Artuš věděl, že to udělá, tohle a mnohem víc, aby Merlina ochránil. 

„Ano, otče,“ pronesl a narovnal ramena. „Dobře.“ 


End file.
